


The Beginning Forever

by foggynelson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/pseuds/foggynelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Simon's final year at Hogwarts. It also happens to be the first time they're bringing back The Triwizard Tournament since the <i>incident</i> with Harry Potter. </p><p>Where Simon meets Durmstrang student Raphael, Clary falls in deep for Head Girl Isabelle, Lydia is reunited with her childhood crush Jace, and Magnus and Alec have been dating for three years.</p><p>With lots of magic and there risk that someone might die, it's bound to be Simon's most intense year yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning Forever

The first time Simon meets Raphael he can’t breathe. His lack of breathing doesn’t have to do with Raphael so much as it does with him choking on a piece of sausage. Next to him, Maureen mutters a spell to relieve Simon’s choking problem. When he’s done coughing, he looks back up at Raphael and apologizes.

“So is it all right if I sit here?” Raphael asks again. Simon nods his head enthusiastically. Simon slides down closer to Maureen so there’s a little more room for Raphael. 

“I’m Simon,” he says once Raphael is sitting. “And this is Maureen.” 

“I’m R-”

“Raphael, we know,” Maureen cuts him off. “Sorry. I’m a huge fan of your blog.”

“Well, it’s always nice to meet a fan,” Raphael replies with a smile. Simon wants to add that he, too, is a fan, but he doesn’t say anything. He just continues to look at Raphael, who has now turned his attention to the food in front of him.

When he looks back at Maureen, she mouths, “He’s hotter in person,” to Simon who can only nod. It’s true. He’s seen tons of picture of Raphael Santiago over the years, but actually seeing him in real life is… well, breathtaking.

Simon scans the room to see where all the other Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are sitting. Everyone spread out. There are a few others from both schools at his table, but most are sitting at the Gryffindor table. He catches Clary’s eye from across the room and notices there’s a very pretty blonde woman Simon’s never seen before sitting between her and Alec Lightwood.

Luke, or Headmaster Garroway as Simon should refer to him, stands up a twenty minutes later. Simon is still so happy and proud to see him up there. It’s the start of his third year as headmaster and Simon knows how hard it’s been, what struggles he’s gone through. Despite being one of the most powerful wizards ever, people hate the idea of him as headmaster because he’s a werewolf. 

“We are so grateful to have students here with us from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. It’s been many years since the last Triwizard Tournament and we are going to do everything to ensure that this one goes smoothly. Absolutely no deaths this time.” Luke stops, clears his throat, and continues. 

“It’s important to work on our relations with the neighboring countries, our allies, for when the hard times come for us. I hope each of you will spend time with those from the other schools and really get to know them. It will be something you will be grateful for all your life. Now just to remind everyone of some rules…”

Simon tunes out at this point. He’s heard the rules the last six years, he’s got them down. His eyes glance over at Raphael who is staring at Luke intently. It’s weird to think he’s sitting next to Raphael Santiago. Not that he’s some huge celebrity, but Simon and Maureen have been following his blog for so long he kind of is. To him, at least.

It doesn’t help that he honestly is more beautiful in person. Even just sitting there, doing nothing, Simon is enchanted by him. It sounds so lame when he thinks it, but it’s true. 

When Luke finishes, people start to get up and head out. Raphael turns to Simon and Maureen and says, “It was nice to meet you. I guess I’ll be seeing you both lots more. Goodbye.” He turns and walks off before either can reply.

Simon looks at Maureen and asks, “What’s he talking about?”

“Were you not paying attention? Garroway said that the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students will attend classes with the house whose table they sat at. So that means Raphael will be in classes with us. Won’t that be so cool?” Simon nods. Cool isn’t he word he would have used - scary, intimidating, and worrisome fit a little bit better.

  


* * *

  


Simon meets Clary in the library after dinner. They’ve been friends since they were kids. Clary’s family grew up in a muggle village, living a relatively muggle life. Simon and Clary went to primary school together. When Clary told him she was going to leave to go to a private school when they were eleven, Simon was devastated.

When it turned out Simon had magic, too, and that Simon would still be at school with Clary, he thought everything was perfect. He was in love with Clary, as much as any eleven year old could be. Then, when they arrived and were sorted into separate houses, Simon worried that their friendship would end. It never did. People might give them strange looks when Simon sits across from Clary at the Slytherin table or when Clary, green stripes and all, laughs loudly at Simon’s jokes while they study.

Clary hugs Simon when she walks into the library. It’s cold and Clary’s warmth feels good. Simon smiles as they part. “So, you’re gonna enter, aren’t you?” he questions. Clary shrugs her shoulders, but Simon already knows the answer.

“It’d be really dangerous. Mom would be pissed,” Clary adds. Simon nods. Jocelyn was all about taking risks when she was a student (Simon’s heard all the stories (many from Luke, to Jocelyn’s dismay)), but she wouldn’t want Clary to make the same decisions as her.

Clary’s a perfect choice as Hogwart’s champion. She’s smart and powerful and skilled and extremely determined. Simon has a hard time thinking of someone who would be a better fit. 

“You think I should do it?” Clary questions, biting down on her lip. 

“Definitely. You’ll totally get chosen and I’ll be best friends with the champion! What would be cooler than that?” 

“In that case I guess I could enter. For you.” Clary smiles. “But first let’s talk class schedules; I wanna make sure we have some classes together.” They do. They’re both in Muggle Studies and Potions together. It’s times that this that Simon wishes they were in the same house, that way they would have copious amounts of time together.

“Woah, isn’t that that blogger you love? Raphael something?” Simon looks and follows Clary’s eyeline to the other side of the room. It’s Raphael, pouring through a large book. 

“Yeah, he actually sat next to me during dinner. Maureen told him she was a fan and he was really cool about it.”

“Should I go tell him I’m a fan, too?”

“Why? You’ve read his blog, like, twice and only because I made you.”

“Did you tell him you were a fan? Did you tell him about the time you had a dream where the two of you went out and ate tacos?”

Simon glares at Clary. “No, I did not. I don’t really like having hot guys think I’m creepy. Even if I am. That’s not the point.”

“Right,” Clary agrees. “The point is you think Raphael is hot. Now that’s what you should share with him.”

“Yeah, sure, Clary. Let me do just that.” Simon acts as if he’s gonna stand up, lifting himself up out of chair just a bit before sitting back down. “Or I won’t because, again, I don’t want him to think I’m creepy.”

“It’s not creepy to find some guy hot, Simon,” Clary reminds him. 

“It is to some people,” Simon points out. “I’m gonna have classes with him the rest of the year; the last thing I want is to find out he’s some homophobic asshole and I have to stop liking him and his blog.”

“You mean then you’d have to stop being in love with him.”

“I’m not in love with him, Clary,” Simon responds, giving her a deadpan look. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Simon,” Clary says, dripping with sarcasm. “Anyway, I’m gonna go and introduce myself to him.”

“Don’t you dare,” Simon warns.

“What? Do you think I’m gonna say ‘hi I’m Clary and best friend Simon wants to kiss you’? I promise I’m not.”

“You can never trust a Slytherin,” Simon says.

“Wow, that’s how we’re gonna play it. Maybe I will tell him then.”

“No, I love you my Slytherin best friend.”

“Better. If you really don’t trust me, just come over with me,” Clary replies.

“Fine, I guess I will.” Clary gets up first and Simon follows until they’ve over at Raphael’s table. He doesn’t seem to notice their presence as he doesn’t look up until Clary clears her throat. Simon positions himself so he’s behind Clary, hiding as much as his taller self can.

“Sorry to bother you,” Clary says in her sweetest tone. “I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Clary Fray.”

“I’m Raphael Santiago.”

“It’s so great to meet you. I was sitting next to a girl from Beauxbatons during dinner, but you’re the first person from Durmstrang I’ve met. This is so cool.” Clary has a bright smile on her face as she speaks. 

“There are probably better Durmstrang people you could have met first,” Raphael says.

“What? No way! Simon here thinks you’re the _coolest_ and he’s my best friend so by default I think you’re the coolest too.”

“Clary!” Simon pouts. 

“Is that true?” Raphael asks, looking directly at Simon. Simon can’t hold the eye contact and looks down.

“I like your blog,” is all Simon says in reply. Simon’s eyes flicker up and he sees a smile on Raphael’s face. 

“Wow, two fans in one day. What did I do to deserve this,” Raphael responds, a small grin on his face. Simon feels weak, just about ready to pass out.

“Simon made me read it a couple times. I don’t know if that qualifies me as a fan, but I’m definitely gonna check it out again.”

“That’s kind of you. I’ve had people make fun of me for having a blog since it’s such a muggle thing to do, so it’s really nice to hear positive things about it.”

“I love all things muggle, honestly,” Clary says. “My parents barely used magic growing up and the village we lived in was small and we were the only magical people around. Or, well, we were until Simon here realized he had magic, too.”

“Muggle born?” Raphael asks, looking at SImon.

“And proud of it,” he says, beaming. He is proud of it. His loves his parents. His father died when he was young and he misses him so much still. His mother has done everything for him and his sister and Simon is so grateful to her. He spends the whole school year missing them and spends the summer grateful for their presence.

“That’s cool. My father was a pureblood and my mother was a muggle. He left when I was younger, which good riddance. My mother told us stories about how we had magic and we would one day be able to do all these things, but none of us believed her. Until one day I was so mad about something and I was just glaring at my mom’s favourite cup and suddenly it just shattered. And I _knew_ that it my fault. I went to my mom’s room, crying, holding the shattered pieces of the mug.

“She took the pieces from my hands, placed them down, and then held me. When I told her what happened, that I did this with my mind, she jumped up and said how proud of me she was. I can still see her face. It was one of the happiest looks I’ve ever seen from her.”

Simon stands still, trying to find the words for what he wants to say. But what does he want to say? What does one say to something that personal, that intimate?

Before Simon finds his words, Clary is saying, “That’s so lovely. Your mom sounds amazing. It’s kind of funny, though, because the first time Simon used magic was when he was upset about something, too.”

Clary looks over at Simon and, it takes a few seconds, but Simon realizes she wants him to continue the story. “Yeah my sister and I were fighting. It was the stupidest thing, but I wanted to watch a TV show, but she was watching something else, but it was my turn, okay, she had been watching for the past two hours. Anyway. I really wanted the remote, ya know, but she was taller than me and held it out of reach. 

“I kept jumping for it, though. I was not gonna give up. And then suddenly I was floating and I was tall enough to grab the remote. Rebecca just _yelled_ and I was so confused why until I looked down and realized I wasn’t on the ground. Then I started yelling, too. My mom came home and she immediately called Clary’s parents. I was still floating a few minutes later when they came over. Luke grabbed onto me and placed me on the floor. It was the funniest thing.”

“And I then I came up to you and hugged you and said something stupid, like, ‘you have magic, Simon’ and then kissed your cheek. And then I proceeded to tell you all about Hogwarts and magic and our world. It was an intense afternoon.”

Raphael is smiling as they talk. Simon looks over at him and feels himself immediately begin to blush by the look Raphael is giving him. Simon looks down, saying, “Yeah, it was pretty crazy.”

“So you two have known each other for how long then?” Raphael asks.

“Shit, um, since, what, we were like five or something? I don’t know. I really long time,” Simon replies. 

“That must be nice. Having someone you’ve been close to for so long. I’ve only known my best friend, Ragnor, for a few years. He’s great, though, so I’m not complaining or anything.”

“Ragnor! I remember you talking about him on your blog,” Simon says.

“Really? I’m pretty sure I’ve only mentioned him, like, once or twice.”

“Oh, maybe not then.” Simon looks down again. Of course Ragnor was only mentioned. Of course Simon remembers because he’s read ever post fifteen times. (Okay, not actually fifteen, but more than twice.)

“You’ll have to meet him. He’s great. He sat at the Ravenclaw table tonight since he has a friend in that house.”

“Why didn’t you sit with him?” Simon questions.

Raphael’s eyes widen slightly at the question and he looks down for a second, clearing his throat. “Just thought I’d try and make some friends of my own,” he says, looking up once again.

“Well I’m glad you did,” Simon says. And he is. He’s so glad. Not just because Raphael is someone he’s admired, but because he’s kind. He’s funny and Simon has loved talking to him. And it doesn’t hurt that he’s the most beautiful person Simon’s ever seen.

“Well,” Clary says a moment later, “I’m exhausted and need to get some sleep.” Clary looks at Simon and Simon wonders what she’s doing. She’s giving him this look, but he can’t read it. 

Before Simon figures out what it is, Raphael is closing his book and he says, “That’s a good idea, Clary. It’s been a long day. Traveling always wears me out.”

“It was so great meeting you, Raphael. I hope I’ll see you around more.” Clary flashes a bright smile and walks off.

“Yeah, it was great meeting you and talking to you. I had a nice time,” Simon says, looking down, feeling like an idiot as he says the words.

“I enjoyed meeting you most of all,” Raphael says.

By the time the words process and Simon realizes just what exactly Raphael has said, Simon looks up to find that Raphael is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A new chapter fic? Am I crazy? Yes. The answer is yes. I have a lot planned for this, though, and I'm really excited about it. I might not update super quickly, but I'll do my best. 
> 
> Thanks for reading you guys are the best. Please let me know what you think and come talk to me on [tumblr](http://autisticraphael.tumblr.com/).


End file.
